What happens in Vegas
by Mrs. Mandy Black
Summary: HIATUS INDETERMINADO James Potter, um trintão inconseqüente; Lily Evans, uma corretora da Bolsa de Valores de Nova York perfeccionista. Os dois se conhecem e acordam casados. Ganham 3 milhões de dólares e precisam ficar casados para receber o dinheiro.


What happens in Vegas

**What happens in Vegas!**

**Disclaimer: **_James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon não pertencem a mim, mas sim à J.K.Rowling como todos sabem. A fanfic tem a história baseada no filme "What happens in Vegas, " ou "Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas" como foi traduzido para o Brasil, sem total fidelidade ao enredo. Ok, todo mundo sabe disso, mas só para esclarecer, eu não vou ganhar nada com essa história._

**Summary: **_James Potter, um trintão inconseqüente; Lily Evans, uma corretora da Bolsa de Valores de Nova York perfeccionista. Os dois se conhecem em Las Vegas e, depois de uma noitada regada a álcool, acordam casados. Quando já discutiam a anulação da união, ganham em um caça-níquel. Para acabar com a disputa pelo dinheiro, um juiz os condena a passar seis meses vivendo juntos, como um casal perfeito. Será que eles seriam capazes de tudo por 3 milhões de dólares?_

**Trailer**

"Certo pessoal. Quando o John entrar e acender as luzes gritem surpresa!"

"Precisamos conversar. Não quero me casar com você Lily... Estou indo embora. Aliás, esta é minha casa. Então, tecnicamente, é você quem tem de ir. Sinto muito"

"Surpresa!"

"Vocês ouviram isso?"

_**Precisa fugir?**_

"James, está despedido."

"É como um filho para mim."

"Pai, eu sou seu filho."

"É."

_**Só existe um lugar para ir...**_

"Há um lugar onde se pode dar um grande passo e ser um homem."

"Na faculdade?"

"Aonde podemos ir para esquecer nossos problemas?"

"Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas!"

_**Eram dois estranhos...**_

"Vamos lá, só um drink."

"Sua Las Vegas não é como a minha."

"Talvez deva ser."

"Eu não sou assim tão sincero."

"Não sou assim tão divertida!"

_**procurando uma noite inesquecível.**_

"Eu aceito me casar com ele."

_**O que conseguiram foi um dia seguinte...**_

"Casada! Eu acordo com uma... Aliança de dados em meu dedo!"

_**que nunca esquecerão.**_

"Eu vou querer o divórcio."

"Com certeza."

_**Se você acha que o que acontece em las Vegas...**_

"Sabe, eu te ligo depois."

"Que tal mandar um e-mail?"

_**fica em Las Vegas...**_

"Sempre teremos Las Vegas!"

_**não aposte nisto!**_

"Foi a minha moeda!"

"É, mas eu a coloquei na máquina e puxei a alavanca!"

"O que é meu é seu, amor. Agora somos casados, lembra?"

_**Três milhões de dólares**_

"Vocês têm um compromisso. Congelarei os três milhões de dólares e os sentenciarei a passar 90 dias de casamento forçado."

"Protesto, Meritíssimo."

"Protesto!"

_**Seis meses de casados**_

"O quão duro pode ser?"

"Sei que não é tão duro."

"Opa! Bem-vinda, querida."

"Vamos tentar de novo."

"Não se eu te matar primeiro."

_**Prepare-se...**_

"Se querem um relatório positivo sobre o casamento de vocês vão ter de tentar."

"Casamento é difícil. Os homens e as mulheres não foram feitos para viverem juntos."

"Estou terminando..."

"Sim, isso é real. E é o seu dia de lavar a louça."

_**para a guerra.**_

"Nunca mais faremos sexo."

"Nunca."

"Agora sim parecem que são casados."

_**Uma comédia sobre...**_

"Se conseguir que Lily ponha fim ao casamento não só escaparia dele como..."

"Também ficaria com os três milhões."

"Oi... Se incomoda se ficarmos aqui até o chaveiro chegar?"

"Tem uma festa de mulheres gostosas rolando na minha sala."

"Cara, é uma armadilha."

"Não, isso acontece."

"Não, não acontece."

_**duas pessoas com três milhões de razões para ficarem juntas...**_

"Sim, era o que eu queria na minha pipoca, valeu."

"Eu só te dou o que você quer, querida!"

"Ela não parece tão má, tio James."

_**na alegria...**_

"Acredita nisso?"

"Não."

"Está se apaixonando, seu idiota! Não se esqueça do prêmio."

_**e na tristeza.**_

"Deve parecer real para acreditarem que ela bate em você."

"James, o que houve com o seu rosto?"

"Tinha de arrumar as toalhas de rosto e não o fiz. Sinto muito. Eu mereço."

_**What happens in Vegas!**_

"Ahhhh! Não, não, não!"

**N/A: **_Vi esse filme hoje e não resisti. Voltei para casa pensando em qual seria o casal ideal para a fic. Cheguei a cogitar Draco e Ginny, que eu realmente amo de paixão... Mas não conseguia imaginar o Draco nesse papel. Então me veio à idéia o James e achei perfeito. Além da Lily como uma perfeccionista louca. Então aí está! Prometo que tento escrever o capítulo 1 ainda nessa semana. _

_Ah, e para quem gosta, postei uma nova fic que escrevo junto com uma amiga minha... Quanto à tradução de "Quando me dei conta de sua existência", fiquem tranqüilos que não esqueci. Porém está realmente difícil ficar traduzindo, são várias páginas de Word... Portanto eu estou fazendo o seguinte: estou traduzindo tudo aos pouquinhos e salvando e quando conseguir ficar adiantada pelo menos uns sete ou oito capítulos eu volto a postar (já estou dois capítulos adiantada, não é muito, mas não deixa de ser alguma coisa)._

_Well... Apenas isso! Beijos a todos e por favor, __**deixem reviews!**_


End file.
